The Bike
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Momo gets a bike from Ichigo! Sadly, she doesn't know how to ride it! Can Toushiro help her how to ride before she hurts herself while trying? HitsuHina!


**_I do not own Bleach! Please visit my profile! Please leave me a review!_**

* * *

Smiling from ear to ear, lieutenant Hinamori Momo walked towards her best friend's office; taking the given bike along. She couldn't wait until she began riding it, but problem was that she didn't know how to ride one. Ichigo had given her the bike just yesterday and he told her that Toushirou could teach her how to ride one since he knew.

Momo knocked on the door, but then opened it. She looked inside and saw her white-haired friend laying down on the couch. She knew that he was stressed out from the paperwork _and _mission he just took. She parked the dark blue colored bike against the wall and walked over to him. Kneeling beside him, she placed her hand on his chest and began shaking him.

"Shirou-chan, wake up!" she chanted, watching his eyebrow twitch and his gorgeous eyes open.

"What do you want, Bed-Wetter Momo?" he asked her, sitting up and glaring at her.

"Hitsugaya-kun, please teach me how to ride a bike!?" she told him, pouting her lips watering her eyes with tears.

Heck, it was the best way to convince him at anything.

"Momo, I'm tired." he moaned tiredly.

He was going to lay back down, but Momo grabbed his shoulders and made him sit up again.

"Come on, Shirou-chan! Please!" she begged, getting closer to him.

Toushirou stared at her innocent face, trying to tell himself _not _to fall for it. Every time he fell for that face of hers, he always got hurt; and he did not want that to happen again. But then again, she looked so angelic...and cute.

"Fine!" he growled, getting off the couch. "Where's the stupid bike?"

"Over there!" she replied sheepishly, pointing at the bike.

Sighing, Toushirou walked out of his office with Momo behind him.

* * *

"Okay Momo, get on." he told her, eyes closed, as he leaned against a tree trunk.

Smiling, the fuku-taichou got on the bike, her feet steady on the ground, and she placed her hands on the handlers.

"Okay, now what?" she asked him.

"Now, put your feet on the pedals and pedal." he told her lazily.

Momo placed both feet on the pedals but suddenly, she tilted to the side and fell down sideways; shrieking as she hit the ground. Toushirou opened his eyes and ran over to her.

"Momo, are you alright?"

He grabbed her arms and stood her up. Momo nodded and rubbed the side of her thigh painfully.

"Baka, place one foot on the pedal, then with the other foot, push yourself forward and after that, place that foot on the pedal. And from there, you pedal away."

Momo nodded understandingly and got back on her bike. She placed her right foot on the pedal and with her other foot, she pushed herself slightly. Once feeling the bike moving, she placed her left foot on the other pedal and began to pedal away. But as she did, her arms wiggled as well as the bike.

"Sh-Shirou-chan, I think I'm going to fall."

"Just keep on pedaling!"

"I am but- Shirou-chan!"

Toushirou's eyes widened as he witnessed his best friend's bike trip over a rock and then crash against a tree. His legs immediately moved as he ran over to the whining girl.

"Momo, are you alright!?"

He stood behind her and grabbed her arms, helping her get up.

"Are you bleeding? Do you have any broken bones? Do-"

"I'm fine." she cut him off, giggling. "It was painful, but funny!"

Toushirou stared at her worryingly, but then sighed.

_Just be careful, Bed-Wetter Momo..._

Momo grabbed the bike and stood it back up. She then got on it and began to pedal. But as she did, she felt the bike run over something small; and then her best friend give a low growl. She stopped and looked at her friend.

"What's wrong, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Baka...you ran over my foot!" he yelled at her, rubbing his slight aching foot.

"I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-kun!" she apologized, trying not to laugh however.

He glared at her and put his foot down.

"It's alright, just keep on riding."

Momo smiled at him and continued riding. However at first, she was a bit shaky; but after a few seconds, she was beginning to get the hang of it.

"Look Shirou-chan! I'm doing it!"

The young taichou smiled at her, feeling proud of her. He enjoyed seeing her act so childish, even if he got annoyed by it all the time. But that was what made her special to him. He rather see her act childish than sad and depressed.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Help! I can't stop!!"

Toushirou blinked and realized that she was going down a small hill and too fast.

"Just put your feet down!"

"I don't want to! I'm too scared!"

The taichou groaned and ran after her. Momo shrieked as she past by a few shinigamis, which quickly got out of the way and stared at her strangely.

The fuku-taichou saw Yumichika ahead, looking at himself in his small mirror, but it was too late to yell him to get out of the way. The man turned around and gasped as he felt the bike crash him. He screamed as his mirror fell out of his hands, crashing on the ground and breaking.

He got up and looked at his mirror. He turned his head and glared at the fuku-taichou, which was still riding.

"You broke my mirror! Now I can't stare at my beautiful face anymore!"

"Sorry! I'll get you a new one!" Momo yelled, staring at the other shinigamis in front of her.

The shinigamis gulped and ran out of the way, looking at the brunette continue riding. Momo gulped as she saw a brick wall in front of her. She closed her eyes and suddenly, the bike crashed against it; sending her flying towards the wall, face first.

Toushirou cursed at himself for being too late. Once catching up to his friend, he knelt beside her and sat her up. She had her hand on her forehead and her eyes were closed.

As her head was rested against his chest, the worried taichou removed her hand and looked at her forehead. He growled as he saw blood dripping for the side.

Meanwhile, once the other shinigamis noticed an angry taichou and a bleeding fuku-taichou, they quickly said bye to each other and ran away; not wanting the icy captain to release his anger on them.

"Momo, are you alright?" Toushirou asked.

"Of course I'm not alright, my head hurts now." she whined, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Ugh, I'm going to kill Kurosaki."

* * *

**_Please review!  
_**


End file.
